


Grip Him Tight

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Castiel, Tags Are Hard, Top Dean, deanmon, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanmon & Angel!Cas corrupting each other. Essentially PWP.</p><p> </p><p>Underage warning is because they're in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge; I know I suck at the smut stuff. This is part of my attempt to become better at it. 
> 
> Yes, in this story, all of the SPN creatures go to high school together. 
> 
> Okay, enjoy.

Cas was carefully placing his books into his locker when Hannah laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"He's here," she whispered softly, and Cas stiffened, his shoulders hunching inward in anticipation. 

He shot a furtive glance over his shoulder toward the entry way. Dean and his friends strutted in like they owned the place. Cas surreptitiously studied him as he moved forward. 

His broad shoulders were thrown back, his head held defiantly high, his green eyes flashing. Those green eyes flickered to black when they finally met the angel's, and the predatory smirk that settled on his lips caused Cas's heart to flutter. He jerked his head back around, burying his face in his locker.

"Go on, Hannah. I'll meet you in home room," Cas promised. Hannah's eyes flickered back to Dean and his approaching posse, uncertain. 

"Castiel..." She murmured, reluctant to abandon him. 

"Go, Hannah!" He urged. 

"You heard the man, Hannah," Dean goaded as he stepped up behind Cas. "Get out of here so Cas and I can play."

She glared at him, venom in her tone as she spit out, "Abomination!" She spun and stalked away toward Uriel's classroom.

Cas didn't turn to face Dean, but in his peripheral vision, he saw Dean's hands land against the lockers on either side of him, trapping him there, little to no space between their bodies. Cas felt the heat of the demon's breath against the nape of his neck, the warmth of Dean's body pressing up against his spine. He tried not to inhale as Dean's scent surrounded him.

"Hello, angel," Dean growled out. Cas shivered, his eyes fluttering shut as his body reacted to the sound of the demon's voice. 

"Dean," he breathed out, his body swaying backward of its own accord. Dean chuckled and nipped at his earlobe, drawing an excited gasp from the angel. 

"Go ahead and grab onto that shelf there, sweetheart. You'll need all the support you can get," Dean murmured as his hips rocked up against Cas's ass. Cas's hands immediately fastened onto the sharp metal shelf, moaning at the slight sting of pain.

"He's so hungry for it," Benny, Dean's best friend, muttered, and the others laughed raucously. 

"God's favorite," Dean whispered accusingly right into Cas's ear. "Hungry for me. But you and I both know that you wouldn't be his favorite if he knew what you did for me last night..." Cas's breath caught in his throat as his mind returned to the night before in the locker room, Dean the last from football practice, Cas the last from swim team. 

"If he knew the way you dropped to your knees like a whore, the way you begged for my cock like the little slut you are..." Dean ground out. Cas could feel the demon's cock stiffening against his ass, and he took pride in the fact that the demon was so affected by the memory.

"Deeeeaan..." He whined, rotating his hips back to grind directly against the taller boy's cock. 

"Yeah, baby," Dean bit out, shoving his hips forward. Cas moaned as Dean set a brutal pace with his hips, nipping and sucking at the angel's neck hungrily as he humped against his ass. He tore his mouth away long enough to bark out the command to his friends, "Cover us." 

Cas heard them shuffle into place around them, blocking them from the gaze of any curious students or teachers. He didn't have to look to know that they were still facing inward, watching their friend debauch the angel in the middle of the hallway. Why did that suddenly make it ten times hotter? 

Dean must have heard his breath hitch and laughed wickedly. "You get off on this, Cas? You like it when I take you like this, in the middle of the hallway, with all of my filthy abomination friends watching?" 

"Dean, please!" Cas whispered desperately, his head falling back against Dean's shoulder. 

"Please what, Cas? What do you want from me?" Dean prodded. "You want my cock? Wanna suck me off again like last night? Want me to shoot all over your pretty face? Or maybe I'll make you gag on it, shove it down your throat until I come?" 

Cas was nearly sobbing at the delicious pressure against his ass. "It feels so good, Dean!" 

"What does, Cas?" Dean teased. 

"Your...your..." Cas stuttered, unable to get the word out. 

"My what, Cas? Tell me!" Dean demanded, his tone leaving no room for argument. 

Cas drew another shuddering breath before he was finally able to whimper, "Your cock." 

"So you want it, baby? You want my cock? You want me to ream that tight ass of yours until you're a screaming," he bit at Cas's pulse point, "writhing," he licked a stripe up Cas's neck, "moaning," he nipped at his jaw, "mess? I want that, too. Maybe I'll give you more than just my fingers tonight."

"Tonight?" Cas moaned eagerly, his head rolling to the side so he could stare at the demon's handsome face. 

"Tonight," Dean promised with another emphatic roll of his hips. "And it won't be just us either." 

Cas's body jerked as he realized what Dean meant. Dean groaned at the delicious friction. 

"Yeah, now that I've told the boys what you can do with that pretty mouth, they all want a turn," Dean muttere. "And I promised them they could." 

"Really?" Cas whispered, his lust-blown eyes studying Dean's mouth. 

"Really. Maybe Benny and I will double-team you? He'll fuck your mouth while I take your ass? Or maybe..." Dean paused, letting the suspension build, "we'll both fuck your ass at the same time." 

Cas groaned and suddenly surged forward to slam his mouth against Dean's, shoving his tongue into the demon's mouth to tangle with his. He shoved his ass back against Dean's crotch, grinding enthusiastically against the stiffness he felt there, whimpering as Dean continued to hump him. Dean suddenly jerked violently, and his teeth clamped down onto Cas's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Cas felt a heady sensation rush through him as he realized that he'd made Dean come in his pants in the middle of the fucking hallway. He reached down toward his own crotch, seeking some relief from the delicious pressure. 

But Dean had other ideas. He suddenly shoved against the wall, pushing himself away from Cas. He reached down and grabbed Cas's wrist, leaving the angel right there on that razor edge between torture and ecstasy. Cas whimpered pitifully, his eyes pleading with the demon. Dean smirked as he took in the sight of the perfect little angel, God's favorite, completely wrecked and debauched by a demon abomination. 

"Now, now, Cas. We mustn't be selfish," he chided, and tears started to run down the angel's cheeks. 

"Please," he whispered brokenly. Dean grabbed his chin roughly, his thumb swiping at his swollen, bloody lip. 

"Do you want to come, Angel?" He whispered. Cas nodded, his hope building. The hope immediately withered away as Dean smirked cruelly. "Then meet us in the locker room tonight after practice. Make sure you prep yourself good, little one, cause we sure as hell aren't gonna do it for you." The boys around them laughed menacingly, and Cas swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

Dean released Cas's chin, ready to wander away, but stopped short to point his finger in Cas's face. "You are not allowed to touch yourself for pleasure. You may prep your ass, but you will not touch your cock or come until I've given you permission. Do you understand?" 

Cas nodded, his eyes fearful but excited. 

"Say it, Castiel," Dean commanded. 

"I understand," Cas whispered, and Dean smirked. 

"That's my good little bitch," Dean praised before he took off down the hall, his friends surrounding him once again.

Cas slumped forward, resting his forehead against the cool metal if the locker. Shame and arousal battled within him in equal measure as his mind replayed what he'd just done. He'd allowed a demon, the worst of the abominations, to lay claim to him in front of everybody. 

His grace, pure and holy, yearned to save Dean from his fate; it longed to reach down into the flames and raise him from his perdition. But the other part of the angel, carnal and human, reveled in the control Dean held over him. It wallowed in the pain that his demon inflicted on his holy soul. 

And Cas knew what he would ultimately do. He would reach down for the tainted man, but not to raise him. No, he'd grip him tight and burn right along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas had known from the very first time he'd laid eyes on Dean that the demon would be the end of him. He'd drag him straight to hell, and Cas would go willingly. But as the fire began to rage in Castiel again, consuming him in a purifying flame, Castiel realized that Dean wouldn't have to drag him to hell. 
> 
> He was already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this dirty lil fic way back when, and I had several people ask about continuing it...so I did. Don't judge me or my awful smut skills. I tried.

Cas stepped into the locker room, his eyes flicking around tentatively. He didn't see anybody. Maybe he should just leave... This was the stupidest idea he'd had in a long time. He spun around, ready to rush back out, when he heard it. 

"Come here, Angel." It was so tempting to ignore the command, to escape while he could, but he knew he couldn't leave. He couldn't disobey. 

He took a deep breath and turned back around, slowly making his way further into the locker room. He stopped short when he entered the back room, eyes widening as he took in the boys. There were six of them, all naked and sweaty and bigger than he. 

Benny was there, of course, as were Gordon and Alistair, Crowley and Azazel–the rest of Dean's group. Their cocks stood out straight from their bodies, erect and eager. His gaze traveled up to their eyes, and he shuddered at the colors he found there, some milky white, some yellow, some red, some black, but all lifeless, soulless. 

"I knew you'd come, like the good little whore you are," the one in the center spoke, and Cas's eyes returned to his. 

"Dean." 

"Hello, Angel," the demon said with a smirk. He held out his hand toward the Angel, beckoning him forward with his fingers. Cas stepped forward as though he were being drawn against his will. But he knew the truth, just like they all did. He'd chosen to come here; he was choosing to be used and abused by these abominations. 

"Good boy," Dean praised as Cas stepped right up to him. He grabbed the Angel roughly by the jaw and studied his face intently. "You didn't touch yourself, did you? Tell me the truth!" Cas shook his head, eyes locked hungrily onto Dean's. 

"Tell me, Cas. Say it out loud," Dean demanded. 

"I didn't touch myself," Cas whispered, a blush staining his pale cheeks. Dean grinned viciously as he dipped down to claim a hungry kiss. 

Cas swayed forward, and he brought his hands up to splay against Dean's abs for support. His fingers brushed against the toned, sweaty skin there. Dean's tongue shoved past Cas's lips to invade his mouth, swiping and thrusting, dragging a moan out of the smaller boy. Dean suddenly yanked his mouth away. 

"Not another word, Cas," He murmured, and Cas nodded. "Get him out of these clothes," Dean barked out, and the other boys surged forward to tear at the angel's clothes. His shirt buttons went flying as it was torn off and tossed away, his pants were shoved down and off he stumbled as he tried to step out of them.

The boys laughed when he tripped and almost fell. Dean caught him but then immediately shoved him down onto his knees. "Time to put that mouth to work!" 

The other boys laughed and cheered as Dean took his cock in hand and rubbed it against Cas's mouth. 

"You ready to suck me off again, baby?" He teased, smiling at the way Cas's mouth fell open to allow him access. "That's what I thought."

And then he slid smoothly into Cas's open mouth, thrusting his hips shallowly as he worked himself deeper. Cas moaned around his member, eyes wide and lust blown as he stared up at Dean. 

"That's it, baby. Take my cock like the pretty little whore you are," Dean growled. "Look at the way those eyes look! So worshipful! What do you think your father would say if he knew that you were worshiping my cock like this?" 

Cas gagged as Dean's thrusts became longer, more erratic, hitting the back of the angel's throat with every thrust of his hips. Cas eyes slid to the side, watching as the other boys jacked themselves. Cas felt his stomach lurch with excitement at the realization that they were getting off by watching dean face fuck him. 

Dean grabbed him by his ears and began to pull his face forward with each thrust, stuffing his throat with his big dick. Tears sprang to Cas's eyes as his vision blurred from the lack of oxygen. He grabbed at Dean's wrist, nails digging into the skin there. Dean cursed and immediately pulled back, and Cas pulled in desperate gulps of fresh air. 

Dean grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him over toward one of the benches. He tossed Cas toward the bench. "Hands and knees, bitch! Ass up!" 

A flutter of nerves ran through Cas as he eyed Dean's large cock, still wet with his spit. He'd fucked himself on dildos before, but none of those were as large as the demon. 

Cas crawled onto the bench, presenting his ass to the boys' lustful eyes. Dean stepped up behind him and slapped the smooth skin of his ass, drawing a startled yelp from the angel. 

"I see you followed my suggestion," he said, fingers prodding at Cas's loosened hole. "Good idea." 

He lined himself up with Cas's asshole and slid forward with one smooth thrust. Cas cried out from the delicious friction as his ass was completely stuffed full with the demon's cock. It was so much better than any of his toys...

Dean started to rotate his hips, his cock sliding in and out, in and out. The others looked on, fascinated at the obscene sight of the tiny angel's asshole stretching out around the demon. 

"Would you look at the way he sucks him right in!" Crowley murmured, hand speeding up in his own dick. Azazel chuckled and looked at Dean. "When do we get a turn with his mouth?"

Dean didn't answer, instead reaching a hand forward to grab Cas by the hair and yank his head back roughly. Cas's mouth fell open, and Dean jerked his chin forward to indicate that it was okay. 

Alistair was the first to step forward, and Cas's eyes rose to meet his as the demon pressed his cock against Cas's mouth. "Go ahead, bitch. Make it a good one," 

Cas's tongue flicked out to lap at the head of Alistair's dick, sliding around and lapping at the hole. Alistair's head fell back as Cas's mouth suddenly wrapped around him, sucking eagerly. His head began to bob in time with Dean's thrusting into his ass, and he moaned at the sensation of being skewered from both ends. 

Alistair began to jerk his hips forward, slamming the head of his meat against the back of Cas's throat. He came with a shout, spilling down Cas's throat. Cas swallowed it eagerly. 

Azazel stepped up next, his yellow eyes glowing as he shoved his cock in all the way. Cas moaned eagerly as  the yellow-eyed demon used his mouth thoroughly, his hips jerking so violently that his balls slapped against Cas's chin. He pulled out just before he came and spurted over Cas's face, painting his nose and cheeks with strips of white. After him came Gordon, who blew his load on Cas's forehead and into his hair, then Crowley, who finished down his throat. 

All through this, Dean kept at Cas's ass, sometimes stopping and leaving his engorged dick shoved up the angel's ass as he watched his friends use his boy, other times rocking his hips in time with their thrusts. He growled with each moan and whine the Angel released. 

When it was just Benny left, Dean pulled out of Cas's puffy, abused hole and stood him up. He made sure the angel was steady on his feet before he laid down on his back on the bench and motioned for the Angel to come forward. 

"Come ride me, whore," he growled, and Cas eagerly moved forward to straddle the demon's hips. Dean lined his cock up with Cas's hole and then the Angel slid downward, eyes locked onto Dean's the entire way down. He moaned loudly at the new angle. Once he was fully seated, the demon's dick shoved completely up in him, he began to wriggle his hips. 

Dean moaned, his eyes locked into Cas's as he slowly lifted himself all the way up, almost pulling completely off, and then slammed himself back down. He reached down to rest his hands against Dean's chest, tweaking the nipples as he pushed himself back up then jerked back down again. 

"Yeah, Cas. Keep going just like that," Dean breathed, his own hands reaching up to twist Cas's titties. Cas moaned and arched into his fingers, tears springing to his eyes at the delicious pain. 

"My tits!" He gasped out. Dean froze for a split second as his mind processed the fact that the Angel referred to his nipples as tits. And then he twisted again, harder, and Cas screamed, his hips jerking faster.

Dean grabbed him by the back of he neck and yanked him down into a hungry kiss. "You're being such a good sub, my little bitch, getting off on my friends watching you fuck a demon." Cas whined and nodded, burying his face in Dean's neck as the demon continued to drive up into him. 

"Benny, I think he's ready," Dean muttered, and Cas stiffened when he realized what Dean meant. Dean ran soothing hand down his back. "No, baby. Don't stiffen up. It'll just make it hurt more." Cas was shocked by the hidden motivation behind the words. Did Dean actually...care? His mind immediately shoved the thought away; demons couldn't care, they had no souls. 

And then he wasn't thinking about it anymore, because he felt something prodding at his ass. He realized that it was a finger; despite Dean's earlier claim that they wouldn't stretch him, Benny was using a spit-slick finger to stretch his hole more. First he inserted one finger, rubbing in alternating thrusts with Dean's cock, and then he was pushing in another, wriggling and scissoring the fingers. Dean moaned at the added tightness, and Benny chuckled. 

"That feel good, brother?" 

"Just get in there!" Dean ground out. Cas stiffened again, but Dean pulled him in for another hungry kiss, diverting his attention from the big linebacker who was climbing over him and lining himself up at Cas's stretched hole. And then Cas screamed into Dean's mouth as Benny pushed in, his cock sliding right along Dean's. Dean ran a soothing hand down Cas's side, shushing him. Cas felt the big man's heat settle against his back, surrounding him.

"So...full..." Cas whimpered, his eyes torn between pain and pleasure. 

"I know, baby," Dean whispered, and then he slowly lifted his hips, rotating them to push at the tightness. All three men moaned as their bodies began to move together, Dean and Benny's thrusts alternating, sliding in and out of Cas's tight channel. And then Benny shifted his hips and he was suddenly hitting Cas's prostate with every thrust. Cas's cock, squished between him and Dean, was rubbing against the demon's stomach with each thrust. 

Tears rolled down Cas's cheeks as his mind struggled to comprehend all of the sensations coursing through him. He was being pulled in a million different directions, torn in two as the cocks continued to saw in and out of his abused hole. 

"Dean... Dean... I'm, I'm..." He gasped out, trying to communicate his dilemma. He was going to come if they didn't stop... 

"No, Cas! Not yet!" Dean ordered, and Cas whimpered. He was so close! 

"Brother, I'm...gettin there...too..." Benny warned, and Cas was shocked when Dean snarled viciously at his best friend, his eyes flashing black. 

"Not inside of him!" He warned, and Benny nodded. He stopped thrusting and slowly pulled out. And then Dean shifted, and Cas gasped as he hit that spot again. Benny stood behind Cas, pumping his cock in his fist until he came with a groan. He spurted come all over Cas's back, and Cas moaned at the warm stickiness of it. 

Cas slumped forward against Dean, his cock still hard and leaking pre-come. 

"Please, Dean!" He begged. "You promised that if I came here..." 

Dean chuckled wickedly, his hips shifting. "Don't worry, baby. I'm saving the best for last." He turned his head to look at the others. "Okay, I shared him. Now get the fuck out."

Cas heard them grumbling and shuffling away, leaving the demon and Angel alone. Once they were gone, Dean slowly lifted Cas off of his cock. He stood up, his own cock still hard and red, and grabbed Cas by the back of the neck to guide him toward the showers. He turned on the water and washed Cas off, removing all traces of the others. 

Once every inch of skin was clean, he shoved Cas up against the wall and attacked his neck with hungry lips. 

"Mine!" He growled, sucking at the skin there. Cas's head rolled back and he sighed as the demon marked him, claiming him. "Now everyone will know whose whore you are." Cas moaned as he thought about bearing Dean's mark for everyone to see.

Dean suddenly grabbed his thighs and hoisted them up to wrap around his waist. Cas's arms slid around Dean's neck for support. With Cas trapped between him and the wall, Dean pressed his cock against Cas's worn out hole. 

"I'm going to have you right here against this wall, and you're going to scream and moan and beg for me. And when I say the word, you're going to come for me, untouched. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir," Cas whispered, his pupils blown as Dean shifted his hips and slowly pressed in again. Cas's eyes rolled back in his head as Dean immediately went for his prostate, slamming against it with each thrust. 

"Dean! Yes! Dean!" Cas screamed. "Take my ass!" Dean snarled and clamped onto Cas's neck, sucking to form another bruise. "Ah! Yes! Mark me! I want everyone to know..." Cas gasped out. 

Dean suddenly pulled away. "Do you know why I didn't let you talk before?" He asked softly. Cas shook his head, afraid he'd said something wrong. Dean smirked. "Because your words belong to me; they're mine, just like you." 

Cas's breath hitched as he nodded. "All yours, Dean," He promised. 

"All mine!" Dean repeated hungrily, his hips taking up a frantic pace. Cas moaned and Dean nipped at his lower lip. "Who do you belong to, angel?" 

"Yours," Cas whispered. "I'm your good little bitch." 

Dean claimed his mouth in another desperate kiss, and Cas began to move his hips in time with Dean. The demon continued to fuck into the angel, driving him against the wall as his tongue invaded his mouth. Cas whined, his fingers tightening in the hair at the base of Dean's neck. 

His gut clenched and his balls tightened, warning him that his orgasm was close, but he fought it off. Not until Dean said... He needed to be good for Dean. 

Dean tore his mouth away long enough to whisper, "Come for me, Angel." 

And then Cas was screaming as his orgasm tore through him, overpowering him completely as it swept over him in wave after delicious wave. He distantly heard Dean shout as he reached his own release, his come shooting up into Cas's ass and filling it completely.

Cas fell back against the wall, taking Dean's weight as he slumped against him. Cas felt Dean's breath against his cheek, hot and heavy. Cas turned his head, ever so slightly, and brushed his lips against that mouth. Dean froze for a moment, almost as though he couldn't comprehend what was happening. And then he was returning the gentle kisses, his mouth soft and...tentative almost. It was so different from any of their previous kisses, so much different from the angry, desperate press of mouths that bruised their lips, but somehow, still so, so good.

Dean eventually straightened up and pulled his cock out of Cas. He slowly helped Cas unhook his ankles from around his waist. Cas winced at the uncomfortable pull of muscles. 

When Dean set Cas down, the angel swayed on his feet. The demon chuckled and pulled his smaller body flush against his, supporting him with an arm around his waist.

"You did so good," Dean murmured, and Cas shivered at the praise. 

"Thank you, Sir," he whispered, his eyes grateful. "For making me yours." 

The demon smirked proudly. "All mine," he breathed as he dipped for another kiss, but this somehow felt...different...from his previous kisses. Almost...tender. Castiel moaned, his slim hips rubbing against Dean as the demon ravished his mouth. 

Cas had known from the very first time he'd laid eyes on Dean that the demon would be the end of him. He'd drag him straight to hell, and Cas would go willingly. But as the fire began to rage in Castiel again, consuming him in a purifying flame, Castiel realized that Dean wouldn't have to drag him to hell. 

He was already there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout all of this, Castiel didn't see Dean once. He'd thought that maybe the demon would have been there to at least lord it over the others that he'd been successful in taking Cas, but he didn't see him at all. 
> 
> As Cas walked to his last class of the day, he let out a delirious laugh. What if Dean didn't want him anymore, now that he'd had him? That would mean that Cas would have no choice but to return to heaven, used and ashamed and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I took my PWP and threw it in a big ol' bowl feels.

Castiel strode down the hallway, his head held high, his eyes bright and defiant. He heard the muffled gasps and shocked whispers, he felt their stares, but he didn't acknowledge them. He didn't grace them with a response other than the tiny smirk that painted his mouth.

He stopped at his locker to put up his books for the day, still pointedly ignoring the whispers and stares. He felt when Hannah stepped up next to him, and he cast her a sidelong glance. 

"Castiel," she breathed, her gaze locked on his marked neck. Without even thinking about it, she hooked a finger under his collar and tugged down, exposing more of the colorful bruising. "Oh, Castiel." 

She didn't have to ask who had done it; they all knew. An angel would never have marked him up like this, never have even dreamed of blemishing their Father's creation in such a way, but a demon... A demon would have no qualms marring such perfection. And there was only one demon who'd laid a claim on Cas. 

"So it's true then," she breathed. "You're...you're his now?" 

Cas nodded, a hint of a blush staining his cheeks for the first time that morning. "I'm all his." 

Silence fell between them as Hannah stared at his neck. She drew in a deep, unsteady breath, the sight of the bruises obviously affecting her. "What's it like?" 

Cas smirked. "Incredible." 

Her breath hitched, and Cas knew that she was imagining it. She was imagining how it felt to bear someone's marks so perfectly for them. She was imagining the fire, the need, the desire that had driven him to follow Dean to that locker room and bare his neck for the demon. 

"You should try it sometime," Cas goaded, and Hannah blushed. 

"I... I could never," she mumbled, but Cas could feel her grace burning brighter already. 

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, I think you could. And you know, Dean has a lot of friends. Maybe you should try talking to Benny at lunch today..." 

Hannah flushed deeper and shook her head again. "I'm not like you, Cas. I couldn't...I wouldn't dare. I mean, now you're..." 

She sounded so sad, and for one tiny heartbeat, Cas felt remorse. Hannah would be alone, once he left. And he had to leave; he wouldn't be allowed to stay, having done the unthinkable, the unforgivable. 

Cas sighed heavily. "I know." 

Tears welled in Hannah's eyes at the resignation she heard there. "Castiel, you don't have to...to stay with him. Those marks aren't permanent; they'll fade. Just...stay away from him. Come back to heaven with me until this passes." 

"I can't," Cas admitted sadly. He looked up at her, his blue eyes watery with unshed tears. "I need him." 

"But if you go with him, you'll be cut off from the rest of us, for ever," Hannah reasoned. "You'll never see your brothers and sisters again. You'll never see _me_ again." 

Cas pulled her to him then, his breath ruffling her hair as he hugged her close. "You could come with me." He'd meant for it to come out teasing, flippant even, but there was no mistaking the desperation in his tone. Hannah pulled back enough just to cup his cheek. 

"I can't go with you." 

Cas huffed out a laugh. "I can't stay with you, either. Hannah, he makes me feel..." He paused for a moment, considering his next words carefully. "He makes me feel alive, like I have a purpose." 

"You have a purpose!" Hannah argued, but Cas let out a derisive chuckle. 

"Yeah, getting knocked up in the name of continuing our race doesn't sound so appealing anymore. I can't do it," he muttered. He shook his head emphatically. "I can't just...spread my legs for any angel dick they throw at me! I won't be able to, not now." 

"Castiel..." Hannah tried, but the angel shook his head. 

"Hannah, I wish I could make you understand what it felt like, having him take me like that. I've never had anyone else, and I know that I probably won't want anyone else...ever. I'll spend the rest of my existence thinking about him, wishing I'd stayed. Every time someone kisses me, it'll be his lips I'll be thinking about. Every time someone pushes in, it'll be him in my mind." 

Hannah glanced away. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this sounds like love." She sounded bitter, and Cas couldn't blame her. From creation they were taught that love was weakness, that it only led to more pain. But deep down, they all knew the truth.

"Maybe it is," he admitted, and she snorted. 

"Then I'm truly sorry for you," she glared at him. "Because he won't ever love you back. He can't. Demons don't have souls to love with." 

Cas laughed wickedly. "How is that any worse than us? We have souls, but we _choose_ not to love. Isn't that the greater sin? At least they're obeying their nature; we just keep defying ours." 

But her words had struck a chord. Dean couldn't love Castiel, no matter how much the angel gave him. It didn't matter that he was giving up everything—his family, his friends, his world. Dean would never be able to reciprocate his feelings. To the demon, Cas would always be nothing more than something he'd won, a trophy, a possession. But even knowing that...even knowing that, he still chose Dean. 

\---------------------

Hannah wasn't the only one who tried to reason with him. Rachel approached, as did Hester, but each walked away disappointed. Anna didn't try to talk to him about it, but to be fair, she hadn't talked to anyone since they'd dragged her back. 

By the end of the day, word had spread. Everyone knew that Cas was no better than a demon's bitch, ready to spread his legs for any dick, heaven or hell. 

Throughout all of this, Castiel didn't see Dean once. He'd thought that maybe the demon would have been there to at least lord it over the others that he'd been successful in taking Cas, but he didn't see him at all. As he walked to his last class of the day, he let out a delirious laugh. What if Dean didn't want him anymore, now that he'd had him? That would mean that Cas would have no choice but to return to heaven, used and ashamed and alone. 

Cas was so lost in thought, he didn't notice the group that had started following him. It wasn't until their leader was practically on him that he even realized he was in danger. 

Michael grabbed Cas by the hair and slammed him back into a locker, and Cas let out a sharp hiss of pain as his head slammed into the cold metal. 

"Hello, whore," Michael growled, his leering face only inches from Cas's. 

Cas's head spun, and he could already feel the headache building, but he still managed a glare at Michael. "Get your hands off of me!" 

Michael slapped him, leaving Cas's cheek ringing in pain. "Don't presume to tell me what to do!" He snarled. "I don't take orders from any abomination's slut." 

"Let me go!" Cas demanded, but Michael shook his head. 

"No. You," he jerked Cas by the collar to emphasize his point, making his head spin even more, "are coming with me." 

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Cas snarled. 

Michael scoffed. "So it's true. You only fuck with hell's side now?" He shook Cas again. "Wake up, Castiel! They're abominations!" He leaned right into Castiel's space, his face filling Cas's hazy vision. "And if you go with him, you're no better. You and your children will be outcasts for eternity, and for what? A big dick?" 

Almost like a flip had switched, Michael's actions suddenly turned gentle, tender even. His hands came up to cup Cas's face as he nuzzled his nose along Cas's cheek, his breath hot against Cas's skin. "Come back with me, Cas. You know that I'll take care of you. I won't even hold it against you, this little mistake. You'll be welcomed back with open arms." 

And for one awful moment, Cas found himself considering Michael's words. He could go back with him, give himself to him. Michael was a strong soldier, a good angel. He would care for Cas. And for all Cas knew, Dean was done with him anyways. Maybe it was best this way... He would still have his family, his children would be loved and accepted, celebrated even. 

But then Michael was suddenly gone, his hot breath and overwhelming presence torn away, allowing Cas's head to clear. Cas stared in shock as Dean stood in front of him, acting as a shield between the two angels. 

"He's mine!" Dean snarled. 

It took a moment for Michael to overcome the surprise of being thrown across the hall, but once he did, he huffed out an incredulous laugh. "Really? You really think that an angel of the lord, especially one as prestigious as Cas, would choose a fucking demon? Hell, you're worse than a demon; you're a _knight_ ," he spit the word out. "Cas deserves so much more; I'm just giving him what he deserves." 

Cas saw Dean's shoulders tense, and he knew that he had to step in soon before anything worse happened. He pushed away from the lockers, only swaying a little bit before he found his feet. 

"Dean..." He murmured. Dean spun around to face him, his eyes black with hatred. "Dean, don't listen to him." 

Dean frowned, and Cas took a tentative step forward, his hand reaching up to cup Dean's cheek. Dean's hand shot up to grab his wrist, hindering him from the touch. 

"You were going to say yes, weren't you?" He growled, his eyes dark and accusing. 

A high blush stained Cas's cheeks as he shook his head. Dean shook his arm, his face contorting with rage. "Don't lie to me!" 

Cas felt mortification flood him as the first tear fell. He was actually crying over a demon. He was wasting emotion for someone who would never feel anything remotely similar for him. 

"I didn't want to, okay?" he whispered desperately. "But everything was hazy, and my head hurt, and I couldn't think straight, and...and...you've been ignoring me all day! I thought....I thought you were done with me." 

He didn't mean for it to come out hurt. He shouldn't have felt hurt by Dean's rejection; he should've been relieved. But it had hurt, so deeply.

The anger seeped from Dean's face, replaced by a deep sorrow. "I know. I know." 

Cas watched as the black slowly bled from the demon's eyes, leaving them bright green and beautiful. 

"I wanted to give you a choice," Dean finally admitted, his voice hoarse. Cas's eyebrows furrowed. A choice? Dean was giving him a choice? That was more than Cas received from the Father himself. 

"I don't understand..." Cas whispered. 

Dean's hand came up to cup Cas's cheek as his thumb stroked over the smooth skin there. Cas leaned into the touch, a soft sigh escaping. It was so similar to what Michael had done, and yet it felt so different. It felt...right, natural. 

"You went into that locker room last night expecting a one-time deal. It wouldn't be right of me to take that for an eternal commitment." 

Cas drew in a shaky breath. "But what if...what if I wanted that?"

Dean's eyes widened as he studied the angel, trying to comprehend what he was offering. "Cas, this wouldn't be just a weekend trip...this would be forever. You and me, bound for eternity." 

"I know," Cas whispered, somehow managing to sound scared and hopeful at the same time. "I want that." He drew in a deep breath. "I want you." 

"Why?" The demon whispered. 

Cas struggled for a moment, trying to find the right words. He pulled in a shaky breath. "You gave me a choice," Cas whispered honestly. "I could've ignored your command yesterday. I could've gone straight to the bathroom and finished myself off and ignored your invitation to the locker room. And I know you would've accepted that." 

"But you didn't," Dean murmured, his tone soft and disbelieving. 

Cas shook his head. "I couldn't. I need you." 

Dean stared at Cas for only a moment longer, but then he sprung into action, pulling him in by the back of his neck, his mouth powerful and demanding against the angel's. Cas whimpered as his hands fisted in the front of his demon's shirt, his mouth eager to return the heady kisses. 

Dean's tongue forced its way into Cas's mouth, exploring, claiming, thrusting. Cas moaned wantonly, completely uncaring of the crowd they'd drawn as Dean shoved him up against the lockers. Dean began began to grind their hips together, forcing Cas's head back so he could deepen the kiss. 

Dean grabbed Cas by the waist and hoisted him up, and the angel readily wrapped his legs around Dean, crossing his ankles behind his ass. Dean tore his mouth away from Cas's and began to kiss his way down the angel's neck. Cas's eyes fluttered open as his fingers slid into Dean's hair, running gently through the soft strands. 

He chuckled wickedly at the sight that greeted him, an entire crowd of angels and demons and other monsters, all eyes on them. He pressed his lips to Dean's ear and whispered, "We have an audience." 

Dean growled and nipped at the tendon in his neck. "Let 'em watch. I know how much you get off on that." 

Cas gasped softly as Dean kept rolling their hips together. "I do," he admitted shakily. "But I think that if we don't take this elsewhere, we're probably going to be interrupted." 

Dean groaned as he pulled his face away from Cas's neck. He knew the angel was probably right. He glanced up and down the hall, a smirk settling on his handsome features as he pushed away from the wall, still holding Cas tightly to him. 

He spun around to face the crowd, his eyes zeroing in on Michael's livid face. "Stay the fuck away from my angel," he growled. 

Without another word, he spun away and carried Cas into an empty classroom. He slammed the door shut behind them with his foot, not even bothering to lock it. 

Cas clung to Dean, shuddering with need as the demon carried him over to the teacher's desk. With one sweep of his arm, the demon cleared the surface. 

Cas laughed darkly. "Uriah's going to be so pissed." 

"Fuck 'im!" Dean growled as he lay Cas down on the wooden surface. He tore Cas's shirt open, baring the angel's flushed chest to his hungry gaze. He ducked down, latching onto the smooth skin of his chest to suck a dark bruise there. Cas moaned happily, his back arching off the desk to press further into Dean's mouth. 

"Dean," he gasped. "Mark me, please!" 

"You want that, Baby? Want me to mark you up all pretty? Make you mine?" Dean bit out, his tongue snaking out to lap at a nipple. 

"Yes! Yes!" Cas cried, his hips squirming under Dean. Dean grinned ferally. He reached down to unfasten Cas's pants and shoved them down, leaving Cas in nothing but the torn shirt and panties. 

"Gorgeous," Dean breathed, and Cas blushed under the praise. He smiled hesitantly as he reached up to start unbuttoning Dean's flannel shirt, his shaking fingers fumbling. Dean, impatient to be free, yanked the shirt over his head and tossed it off to the side, and the t-shirt followed soon after, leaving his chest bare. Cas's eyes skimmed over the toned muscle, his tongue flicking out to lick at his lower lip. 

Dean reached down to unfasten his jeans and kicked them off. He was naked underneath, and Cas giggled. "I see you came prepared." 

Dean smirked as he reached down to tug at the waistband of Cas's panties, exposing the angel's small cock and hole. 

"Such a pretty little hole," Dean breathed as he ran an index finger around the rim. "All for me," Dean growled as he smacked the hole lightly. 

Cas gasped and nodded as he promised, "All for you, Dean." 

Dean grinned, his eyes flicking to black. "My pretty little hole," he mumbled, his finger dipping inside. Cas keened and arched into his hand, his head falling back onto the desk. 

Dean added another finger, slowly pumping them in and out of the angel's tight heat. "So slick, like you were made for my cock," he breathed, and Cas blushed. 

"I'm, uh...I produce it naturally. I'm a...uh...a breeder," he admitted, and Dean nodded. 

"So I've heard," he murmured.

Cas's eyes widened, comprehension dawning. "That's why," he breathed. "That's why you wouldn't let Benny..." He trailed off, blushing heavily. 

Dean nodded. "If there are going to be any fledglings in here," he brushed his fingers over Cas's flat tummy, "they're going to be mine." 

Cas's breath caught in his throat. "You want... You want that?" 

Dean bent down to press a soft kiss to Cas's stomach. "Absolutely." 

Cas stared up at the demon, his eyes wet. He surged forward to grab Dean's face, his mouth slamming onto the demon's. His arms curled around Dean's neck as his mouth slid against the other man's. 

Dean's hands returned to Cas's hole, his fingers slipping into the tight heat as his tongue probed into Cas's mouth. When he finally pulled back from the kiss, he reached down to rub a hand over his cock, slicking it up. And then he lined up with Cas's hole and slid in. 

Cas whined at the stretch, the wonderful sensation of being filled and owned. "Dean." 

"Cas, sweetheart," Dean whispered, his lips hot against the angel's. "So tight." His hips slowly pulled out then pushed back in, tiny little thrusts that barely caught on the edge of Cas's rim. "Love the way you feel around me." 

Cas laughed, a delirious little sound that escaped between breaths. "You feel so good to be around," he whispered back. He lifted his head in a silent plea, his eyes dark and hungry. Dean bent down further to drop a kiss to the angel's parted lips as his hips picked up speed. 

Cas moaned loudly, but Dean swallowed down the sound, his tongue selfish and demanding as it slid against Cas's. The angel's hips began to shift beneath him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Dean shifted his angle, searching for that magic spot, and he knew he'd found it when Cas clamped down around his length. 

"Right there! Right there! Again!" Cas begged, and Dean chuckled as his hips rammed forward again to hit that secret spot, buried deep inside his angel. He grabbed Cas by the hips, his fingers slipping along his sweat-soaked skin as he tried to gain better leverage. 

His hands kept slipping down, and he growled in annoyance. He pulled out, ignoring Cas's whine of loss as he flipped the smaller boy over so that his flushed torso pressed against the dark wood. Cas's long legs stretched down to the floor, his toes brushing the floor as Dean slammed into him from behind, his hips resuming their erratic pace. 

Tears began to stream down Cas's cheeks as Dean's cock pounded into him, jolting his body with every thrust, his tender nipples rubbing against the desk below him. Dean reached down to grab Cas by the back of the neck, pushing his face onto the wood so that Cas could do nothing but take what Dean gave him, causing Cas to whine helplessly. 

"You like it when I take control like this, huh? Like it when I take your pretty little body and make it give in to my demands?" Dean whispered, and Cas moaned. "What was that? I couldn't hear you!" 

"Yes, sir," Cas jerked out between thrusts. "Love it when you...when you...ohhhh," he broke off into a deep moan. Dean slapped his ass, pulling a startled yelped from him. 

"Say it, Cas! I need to hear you say it!" Dean growled. 

"I love it when you...when you take me," Cas admitted brokenly. "Love being yours." 

Dean grinned manically. "All mine." His fingers brushed over the nape of Cas's long neck, and the angel pressed into the touch. 

"Mark me, Dean. Mark me for real," Cas pleaded. Dean growled as he dipped down to rub his nose along the skin there. 

"You want my mark?" He teased. "Want me to mark you up all dark and pretty?" 

"Do it!" Cas urged. "Make me yours." 

Dean growled, his hips snapping harder into Cas, his cock throbbing with the need to release inside his angel, mark him up inside and out. "Okay," he whispered softly, and then his hips slammed forward one final time as he shot his release into Cas. Cas cried out in relief as his own orgasm washed over him, pleasure filling his system as his hole milked Dean's cock and coated it with his slick. 

Dean but down into his neck, his teeth sinking deep enough to draw blood. Cas screamed, the pain from the bite mingling with the pleasure that still pulsed through him, pulling another gush of slick from his spent hole. 

Cas slumped onto the desk, his body spent and limp as Dean collapsed on top of him. When he finally had enough presence of mind to comprehend what was happening, he felt Dean nosing at the mark on his neck, reveling in the grace-infused blood that still coated his lips. 

Dean's tongue flicked out to taste the blood, and he could almost understand why vampires drank the stuff. 

"That was..." Cas let out a tiny giggle. "That was..."

Dean chuckled as he pressed a line of kisses along Cas's shoulder, leaving behind a smear of blood with each touch of lips. "You did so well, Sweetheart. So good for me." 

Cas sighed contentedly. "Always good for you, Dean." 

Dean slowly pulled his spent cock from Cas's sloppy hole, staring down in awe at the trickle of cum that followed. He reached down to swipe the extra cum onto a finger then brought the digit to Cas's swollen lips. "Suck." 

Cas readily pulled the finger into his mouth, sucking noisily and curling his tongue around it. When Dean finally pulled the finger from Cas's mouth, he immediately replaced it with his tongue, his lips pressing hungry, bruising kisses to Cas's already bruised lips. 

"Now everyone knows you're mine," he breathed, and Cas nodded eagerly. 

"All yours." 

When Dean finally led Cas from the classroom, the halls were crowded with students bustling to and from their classes, but at the sight of the angel and the demon together, everything seemed to fall quiet. Dean led Cas through the silent, staring crowd, their hands linked between them, offering each a solid weight to hold onto. 

"Abomination." 

Cas heard a couple of people mutter the word and other similar derogatory phrases, but they didn't bother him in the slightest. He just smirked and pressed tighter against Dean, his body a flush line of heat against the demon's. 

"Imagine what they'd be saying if they saw us five minutes ago," he whispered to Dean, and his demon laughed. 

"Imagine what they'd say if they saw us five minutes from now," Dean teased, and Cas blushed. 

"You have something in mind?" The angel prodded, and Dean nodded, a wicked smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

"Trust me, sweetheart. I have big plans for us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue, of sorts

Whenever something big happened in hell, it was inevitable that heaven would hear about it. There were too many spies on both sides for communication to be completely cut off, even after the whole apocalypse debacle. 

The head of all the garrisons, essentially the head of heaven, was usually one of the first to be informed of new developments. 

It had taken Hannah a long time to get where she was, but she'd worked and clawed and fought her way to the top.

Now, when urgent news escaped that deplorable pit, she was the first one that the messenger rushed to. He approached her during morning prayers, whispering about a regime change in hell. 

Hannah couldn't help her surprise. Crowley had been king of hell for a long time; anyone who managed to overthrow him had to have some serious power, power that heaven couldn't allow to go unchecked. She turned to her right-hand, a faithful angel named Gadreel. 

"We need to find out about this new leader fast, before he has time to do any permanent damage," she murmured hurriedly, and Gadreel nodded. 

"I'll see what I can learn," he assured her, spreading his broad wings and slipping into the earthly realm.

Mere moments passed before he was back at her side, but she knew that he'd been on earth searching out answers for close to a month. 

"Did you find him?" She whispered. 

"He found me," Gadreel replied, surprise still lacing his tone. "He says he wants a meeting." 

Hannah's brow furrowed. The new king of hell requesting an audience with the leader of heaven's garrisons? It was unusual, to say the least; unprecedented. 

"Where?" She murmured. 

"Massacre Rocks State Park in Idaho," he responded. "February 10, 2016, 10 pm. You're each permitted to bring one person." 

"Well then, we should go," Hannah decided, and with a flick of wings, she stood in the middle of an abandoned field, Gadreel beside her. 

Her eyes scanned the rocky terrain, but no one was there. Her hackles rose, but she forced herself to remain calm. She glanced at Gadreel, but he just shrugged. 

She turned back to the empty area. "Show yourself!" She demanded. 

"Bossy, bossy," someone muttered from behind them. They spun around, ready to meet their attacker, but no attack came. Instead, a single man stood not ten yards away. Hannah's eyes widened in recognition. 

"Dean?" She gasped out. "You're the new king?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Naw, I just serve 'im," he explained. 

"Well, where is he?" Hannah muttered, already impatient with the theatrics. 

"Hello, Hannah," a deep voice called as another familiar face emerged from the shadows. 

She stared at him for a long while, drinking him in. The dark hair was the same, as were the blue eyes and pale skin, but other than that... 

It had been so long since she'd seen him, so long since she'd spoken his name. After he'd left with Dean, they had forbidden her to speak of him. But now, here he was, alive and well and...

Her eyes dropped to his swollen stomach, where his hand rested protectively over the bump. 

"I know that the baby technically makes two people I brought along, but I hope you won't mind," Castiel explained. She smiled at the flash of humor. 

"Of course not," she murmured. "So, you're the new king of hell." 

"That's what they say," he replied, his blue eyes flashing a brilliant red. Hannah shuddered at the sight. Even after all these years, she could see his grace brimming in his eyes; when his eyes bled red, the grace still shone through. It was wrong, that mingling of hell and heaven in a single pair of eyes. 

Those blue eyes flickered to where Gadreel stood beside her. He smirked. "Looks like you have a type, Hannah." 

A heavy blush stained her cheeks. "I don't know what you mean." 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looks very similar to someone we both know." He arched a brow. "Benny, perhaps?"

Hannah glanced away nervously, but she didn't bother to deny it. Her mind flashed back to that single afternoon, not long after Dean had claimed Cas, when she'd walked in on Dean and Benny sharing Cas between them. 

Cas had been...very persuasive. It hadn't helped that Benny had been looking at her like she was something to be devoured, his gaze awakening all sorts of sinful desires within her grace. She'd spent the afternoon with them in that room, watching with wonder as Dean took Cas again and again, experiencing that overwhelming pleasure for herself with Benny, with Cas, with Dean, with all three. 

But she hadn't been destined to stay. She wasn't like Cas; she couldn't leave everything behind. So she'd left at the end of the day with marks that would eventually fade and memories that wouldn't.

Almost as if he could see where her thoughts had turned, Cas let out a wicked laugh. "Miss us?" 

"More than you know," she admitted sadly. Because she truly did miss Cas, but not necessarily in a physical way. She missed her best friend. 

Cas's smile turned rueful. "I know, Love. But...well, maybe...maybe that can change now?" 

"Meaning?" Hannah prodded, her body stance growing tense, alert for any trickery. 

"Crowley's gone," Cas explained flatly. 

"I'd heard," she agreed. "How long have you been working on that?" 

"Since this," he explained, smoothing his hand over his tummy. Hannah's brow furrowed. Cas shrugged. "I wanted Dean around more for this one, but as a knight, he's bound to the king of hell, chained to absolute obedience. Crowley wouldn't give him a break, so..." Cas shrugged. 

Hannah couldn't contain her giggle. "You're telling me that you overthrew the long-reigning king of hell so that you could spend more time with your mate?" 

"Look, the job's not half bad, okay. And an angel on the throne of hell? You have to admit that it holds a certain...ironic elegance," Cas defended. 

"I'm sure you're a good king," Hannah assured him. 

"He's the best," Dean finally spoke up from his spot beside Cas. "Already made some pretty good changes." 

"As in?" 

"Little things; no possessing children or teens, no possessing the good of heart. Sent a few people who deserved to be upstairs up to the gate," Cas explained. 

"People who deserve to be upstairs?" Hannah murmured. 

Cas shrugged. "Hell's no picnic. If they don't deserve to be there, I'm not going to subjugate them to that." 

"But...you're there..." Hannah murmured, and Cas chuckled. 

"Not necessarily. Dean and I keep our quarters elsewhere; you know, where the kids won't be influenced too much by the demons." 

"Kids?" Hannah asked, her eyes dipping back to his stomach. He nodded, glancing up at Dean with his heart in his eyes. 

"We have five; well, six with this one," Dean explained, running a gentle hand over his angel's stomach. The display was so at odds with the demon she'd once known and feared, the demon who'd stolen her best friend away. 

Cas finally looked back at her. "Look, Hannah, I know you think that I turned my back on you, and that you're probably forbidden to speak of me or him," he jerked his head toward Dean. "But right now, we have a chance to set things right. We can restore the balance that God intended." 

"That God intended?" Hannah echoed, and Cas nodded, his expression desperate.

"Hannah, you have to know... You have to have realized by now... There's good and bad in everything: in humans, in nature, in us. There needs to be a balance! Too much good, you end up like the angels with no choice or free will. Too much bad, you end up with those monsters that we keep locked away in our basement."

"Balance," she murmured again. "A proper balance in the world." 

"We can do it, Hannah! You and I...we're in the positions now to change this! Dean and I won't have to hide anymore, and you won't have to lock that secret part of yourself away." Cas drew a deep breath. "We can both finally be free." 

Hannah stared at him for several long moments, her gaze sharp and assessing as it turned onto Dean. The demon tried to keep his face blank and stoic, his eyes pitch black. But she still saw it, the hope there. 

She knew without asking that this was for Cas, for their kids; not for the demon. He was putting his entire existence on the line for his mate and his family, and Hannah found that she could respect that. Hell, she could condone it and do her part to make this happen. 

She nodded. "Let's make things right." 

\------------------

Changing the way things were, the longstanding hatred between heaven and hell, wasn't easy. They were met with opposition on both sides. But they persevered. 

Slowly, day by day, month by month, year by year, the changes were made. Cas ruled hell with a firm but steady hand, his knight at his side to protect and serve him.   
Hannah taught the other angels about free will, about choosing their paths. 

She also learned about choosing her own path. 

She and Cas slowly rebuilt their friendship, and she found that he was still—apart from the king of hell bit—the same as ever. And she found that Dean, despite his reputation as a ruthless, violent knight of hell, was devoted to his angel. 

The first time she met their kids and saw their whole family together—Dean laughing as his fledglings crawled all over and wrestled with him and Cas grinning from his spot on the couch—she realized that Cas had been right to choose Dean. He was made for this. 

His body may have been designed for the angels, to carry on their race. But the way he and Dean interacted—their touches soft and understanding, their eyes silently communicating, their smiles warm and secret—proved to Hannah that he'd been destined for Dean. For him to have chosen otherwise would have been nothing short of sin. She could see that now. 

Their love, which had originally been so repugnant and blasphemous to her, now inspired her. So when she returned home to Gadreel after that visit, she'd readily climbed into his lap and whispered against his mouth that she was ready for their own fledglings. 

So when the battles were finally over, when they'd succeeded in restoring balance to the universe like their Father had originally intended, Dean and Cas settled down in a tiny, unassuming Midwestern town to raise their family. Cas finally got his best friend back; she moved in across the street with her mate and growing family. 

For once, everything was right.


End file.
